


I’ll be needing stitches, but kisses could work too-   A LittleBigPlanet 3 story-

by Chummy_Chum_Chum



Category: Littlebigplanet 3
Genre: A little big of angst, Even tho it’s gonna suck, Fluff, Good Newton, Homophobia, I do not own Littlebigplanet, I'm hoping that this is accurate but I don’t know, I'm late I know, IThoughtTheseTwoWereReallyCuteAndIHadToDoIt, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sackboy Can Talk, SeriouslyThisIsJustAFluffFic, So I put mine, The next fic I make will be better I’ve worked on it for a long time, There isn’t enough of this, This is Sackton, Toggle Swoop and Oddsock are only mentioned like once, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but it’s short, he’s not in there long don’t worry, just the fic, like really gay, mostly just these two beans, thank you, this is gay, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy_Chum_Chum/pseuds/Chummy_Chum_Chum
Summary: Sackboy has a secret he planned to keep away forever. He goes to Manglewood to reflect on a traumatic event that happened to him long before he met his friends. He meets Newton on one of these trips but instead of going home more upset than before something wonderful happens.
Relationships: Sackboy/Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I’ll be needing stitches, but kisses could work too-   A LittleBigPlanet 3 story-

I’ll be needing stitches, but kisses could work too- 

A LittleBigPlanet 3 story-

Running was something Sackboy was always good at, it was never questioned he was a great runner.  
But that’s not what he thought. He thought he wasn’t fast enough.  
He wasn’t fast enough to get away, and now he feels that he’s to blame.  
He couldn’t tell anybody about what happened, he couldn’t talk.  
But man does he wish he could.

A few years before he met his dear friends, Toggle, Swoop, and his best bud Oddsock, he lived with some roommates, other Sackpersons such as himself, in a nice little apartment building in some of the darker corners of Bunkum. They all got along just fine, no problems, it was actually kind of nice. 

But everything changed when one of Sackboy’s roommates, Gabrielle, outed Sackboy to everyone, who were all extremely homophobic. He had told everyone that he thought were his closest friends that “ Sackie was a fag.” 

Sackboy didn’t have time to gather his belongings, he just ran as fast as he could.

But not fast enough. 

Gabrielle found him and ripped out several of his stitches, even going as far as to pull stuffing out of him, it was horrible.

Sackboy limped to a safe place as soon as Gabrielle had left him alone.  
He had found a nice person willing to sew him back up, but the odd stitching is still there, like an ugly scar. He had always tried to cover it up so that no one would ever see it, he wore all kinds of different outfits to prevent it from being seen.

He feels safe now. With all of his friends. But he could never show them this part of him. Toggle was a sack of few words, but Sackboy was sure even he would be freaked out enough to let out a full essay of words. Sackboy slightly smiled at that. He didn’t really know why.

All of his friends were asleep in their shared home, except for him, but that was okay. Sackboy didn’t want them to see what he was about to do anyway.

Sackboy silently climbed out of his window so he could go to his favorite place to reflect; Manglewood. He loved the way the water looked there, and how fun it was to climb the trees there. 

The little sack landed outside of the cozy home onto the ground, it was a cold night, but Sackboy didn’t mind. He walked into the pod to grab hold of the controller, aka the way to get to Manglewood. 

He pushed a few buttons and in seconds he had arrived to his destination. Everyone was asleep so he was able to walk around freely no questions asked. He sat on a ledge next to the water, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the water and the trees in the wind.

“ Aren’t you a bit cold Old Chum? “ Said a voice our young sack did not expect. His eyes opened instantly and he gasped, looking at Newton, the brightly shining lightbulb/person. “ Ah! I apologize! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Newton sat down next to Sackboy, a bit closer than he was really comfortable with. “ It’s just you aren’t normally here in the middle of the night, is something bothering you?” Sackboy looked into Newton’s bright eyes, that instead of being their usual shade of yellow were a yellowish pink. He didn’t know they could change color like that, so he pointed them out to Newton. “ Oh! My eyes? They do that sometimes, it’s no biggie old chap!” Then, trying to change the subject, Newton added, “ Now what’s going on with you?” Sackboy pointed to his mouth. “ I suppose you can’t really talk about it, can you old chum? “ Sackboy nodded. “ Well it’s your lucky day! I’m actually working on a new invention right now I’d like you to try!” Sackboy smiled at Newton’s enthusiasm and shrugged as a sign he could continue. To his surprise, Newton grabbed hold of Sackboy’s hand and grabbed a little device from his pocket. He smiled and pushed the button, all of a sudden, the two boys were in what Sackboy assumed was Newton’s room. He looked at said lightbulb questioningly, but he was busy rummaging through his drawers and looking for something, mumbling to himself and such. 

Once he found what he was looking for, he yelled “ Voila!” and held it in the air. 

“ This, my friend, “ Newton said, in order to get Sackboy’s attention, which when he received, continued, “ Will scan you while it’s on you and give you a voice that matches who you are at your core! “ He paused for a moment. “ It’s..um...still a work in progress, so it only works temporarily while you’re not holding it. So if you want to say anything you’d have to hold this,” He said, holding it out for Sackboy, his cheek lights turning a baby pink as the smaller of the two grabbed the device, his fingers grazing Newton’s. He noted the feel of the stitches of his small fingers, and the baby pink got just a bit brighter. Sackboy held the device in the palm of his hand, he looked up at Newton as if asking what he should do, but then his hand got shocked. “ Ouch!” He gasped, and then smiled. “ It...It worked...” His grin started to widen as he ran into Newton’s arms, “ Thank you thank you thank you” He yelled happily. Newton didn’t reply, instead he just held onto his little sack tenderly for what felt like forever and smiled. But as soon as he realized what he was doing he let go. “ I apologize! That was a bit off of me!” Sackboy looked at him weird, not understanding what was wrong. “ Anyways! What happened?” Sackboy was confused until he remembered why he was asking. He looked at his feet, “ It’s...it’s a bit of a long story. Let me just show you.” Sackboy took off his shirt much to Newton’s surprise and turned slightly, lifting his arm in the process, showing a scar that started from his back and ended at his hip area. Newton gasped, “ Has that always been there?” Sackboy nodded. “ I never wanted to tell my friends...well, I guess I couldn’t even if I did want to.” He put his shirt back on and sat on Newton’s bed, and Newton did the same, sitting next to his little sack. “ It happened before I met any of you. I had some roommates...and they found out a secret I had-“ Sackboy started to tear up, much to Newton’s dismay, “ Hey, Hey, what’s wrong old chum? “ He said as he pulled Sackboy into a tight embrace, “ Whatever happened isn’t your fault,” Sackboy sniffled, “ They...they found out that I’m..I’m...N-Newton?” “ Yes friend?” “ I’m gay.” “What?” Newton gently lifted Sackboy off of him by his hips and looked him into his eyes. Sackboy looked terrified, “ That’s all? They did this to you because of that? “ His light started to turn red, and Sackboy started to get even more scared, even to the point that he started shaking. “ Why I outta beat the stuffing out of them for hurting you-!” Sackboy timidly grabbed for Newton’s arm, and he stopped instantly, his light turned yellow again and he looked at the younger in his arms. He sighed. “ I’m so sorry that happened to you Sackie.” “ You’re not mad?” Newton scoffed, “ Mad? Why would I of all people be mad? I’m bi!” Sackboy seemed to melt with relief in Newton’s arms. Newton brought him back into a tight hug, holding the smaller of the two tenderly and whispering into his ear, “ I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again old chum, I promise.” Newton felt Sackboy smile into the crook of his neck and his cheeks turned baby pink again. Bravely, Newton pulled away from Sackboy and said boy looked at him curiously. Newton slowly lifted his chin with his hand as to let him leave if he so choose to, but he didn’t. Newton sighed brought his lips to the small sackperson’s, and to his surprise, the kiss was returned.

Newton relished the feel of his Sackboy’s mouth against his, and the warm static-y feeling it gave him. Said lightbulb’s hands started to explore Sackboy’s body, tracing the stitches. He felt Sackboy smile into the kiss. When Newton’s hands reached Sackboy’s zipper and traced it slightly he started to giggle,  
“ Hey, that’s sensitive!” He laughed out, pulling away from the kiss with a large smile on his face, Newton smiled back at his little companion with a look of pure adoration on his face, not answering with words, but Sackboy knew what he wanted to say,  
‘I’m happy.’  
Sackboy grabbed Newton’s hand, “ Me too.”  
Sadly, Newton let go of Sackboy, and he let out a whine of protest, but Newton insisted, “I’ve got to get you home lovechum, your friends might get really worried for you.” Sackboy nodded somberly, “ I know,”   
Just then, Newton had an idea, “ Hey, can I see you hand real quick?” Sackboy held out both of his hands, and Newton took the one with the device in it, carefully taking it out of his palm and gesturing to his zipper. Getting what he meant, Sackboy nodded, starting to hold Newton’s hand tightly in preparation. With his free hand, Newton gently grabbed hold of Sackboy’s zipper and started to bring it down, watching Sackboy’s face so he’d know when to stop. He started to laugh silently. It was actually very adorable to Newton. He continued anyway. Once Sackboy was open Newton put the device in the safest place inside of his small body, next to his large cotton heart. Once done, Newton made sure it wouldn’t disturb any of Sackboy’s innards, and after making sure it was safe, he zipped Sackboy back up again. “ How is it?” He asked his small sack. “ It really tickled,” Sackboy said, smiling. Newton smiled and hugged Sackboy. “ It’s powered by positivity, so you don’t have to worry about it dying on you, lovechum-“ Newton ended his sentence by squeezing Sackboy tightly for a few seconds before letting go. “Alright, let’s get you home.” Sackboy smiled and held Newton’s hand and he pressed the button on his teleportation device back to Manglewood, where Sackboy and Newton had to give their goodbyes. Sackboy smiled sadly and held Newton’s hands tightly. “Don’t worry chum, you can visit me whenever you like!” Sackboy’s smile got brighter, “ I will!” He said. Once he noticed the sun was rising he kissed Newton passionately and opened a portal, “ How about Friday?”

“ Sounds amazing lovechum”  
And with that, Sackboy was gone, leaving Newton to his own thoughts. He saw a piece of paper on the ground where the portal had disappeared. Curiously, he picked it up and noticed it had Sackboy’s popit code on it! This way, Newton would be able to put Sackboy’s code into his own popit and they could communicate using the speech, even if they were worlds away from each other.

Newton smiled happily as he pushed a button on his teleportation device and arrived home giddily. Humming a little song as he went. 

Once he was home, he checked his popit, he had a message! Sackboy sent a cute little picture of him making a heart shape with his hands, with a ‘Goodnight’ message under it. 

Newton smiled, and did the same.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed I’m into some pretty weird things, but I needed to write some fluff and how better to do that then literally the fluffiest game ever? Idk Littlebigplanet has made my world when I was younger and it still holds a special place in my heart. I hope you somewhat enjoyed!  
Have a nice rest of the day!


End file.
